When You Wish
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: A capsule is opened and their love is exposed. A sweet little candy coated oneshot for the fluff adicts out there. Sasunaru


**Disclaimer**: Well...legally speaking...they don't belong to me. But damn it I own their souls! MWUAHAHAHA! 

**Warnings**: Fluff, a lot of fluff, shounen ai fluffy fluff, boy loveie love fluff fluff. -squee- Gah I love those two!

**A/N**: Blame the plot bunnies and their evil ideas that turn into half assed stories by burnt out writers. **Those little bastards!** XD

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

When You Wish.  
vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Somewhere in the depths of the Ninja academy a soft bell sounded catching the ear of a blonde haired boy who had been staring out the window while leaving the sheet of paper in front of him completely blank. An eight year old Uzumaki Naruto was sure his brain was broken...he'd been staring at the same blank piece of paper for the last fifteen minutes trying to decide what to write on it. However hard as he tried he couldn't come up with anything...He glanced for the hundredth time up at the chalkboard where their teacher, a nice dark haired woman with too much lipstick on named Akira-sensei, had written today's assignment.

The class was going to bury a time capsule today and they had until school got out to find a precious item to put in it and a wish for when its opened. Naruto had his precious item, it was currently nestled carefully in his pocket, he was putting in a ticket for a bowl of free ramen at Ichiriku's ramen stand. However he didn't know what wish he wanted to put in.

Granted he could always put that he wanted to become Hokage...but he didn't want to wish that, he was going to make that happen. He couldn't put something embarrassing like he wanted a family or anything like that...what if someone saw!

"Naruto?"

Impossibly blue eyes looked up over his head at the teacher who was looking at his blank paper curiously, "Why didn't you write anything? We're burying the capsule after school today you know?"

Naruto nodded and looked back to his paper, blushing as he noticed a few of the kids sitting around him had stopped their coloring and writing to watch him and their teacher.

"I know...but I can't think of anything."

Narutos voice was bordering on whining causing their teacher to nod knowingly, "I see. Well, just make sure its something you really want. Maybe you'll think of something after recess"

"M'kay..."

Naruto sighed and cast his paper a glare before standing along with the rest of the class as they were released for a ten minute recess. They poured from the double doors that stood propped open for the breeze to cool the school halls, Naruto, forgetting his plight at the feel of the warm sun on his face, whooped and raced down the concrete steps.

He spotted a loose tangle of the boys in his class and hesitated only for a moment before heading toward the group, curious what caught their attention. He couldn't go right up to them though, most of the kids in his class were kind of mean...not that he cared, he was Uzumaki Naruto! Next great Hokage and all around cool guy! He nodded to himself and stood close enough to hear their words.

"...His brother."

"Eh! Really!"

"Yeah, my dad is a jounin and heard the Hokage talking about it."

The boys heads were all turned in one direction and Naruto, his natural curiosity peeked, leaned around them to see a familiar person sitting under a tree, staring at his feet as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto didn't much like the guy, really he seemed like such a jerk! He was always giving everyone in class dirty looks and acting so great...it really bugged him.

"They said he killed all of them, even their parents. The only one left now is him."

Naruto paused, the scowl he'd been using to glare at the snobby boy replaced immediately by a surprised expression. However his attention was once again grabbed by the group talking behind the boys back.

"Hn. Serves him right. He was always acting so great..."

"That's mean."

The boy simply shrugged, his friend and him dropping the tired subject before walking toward a game of kick ball currently in session. Naruto however stayed in place, watching Sasuke as he sat by himself, Sasuke...Sasuke didn't have anyone either?...

The thought shocked him, he'd seen the boy before, always hanging off his older brother and smiling, but now...now Naruto couldn't help seeing a familiar look in the emotionless face. It was probably bad, but Naruto almost smiled knowing he wasn't the only one left all alone anymore. But at the same time he felt sorry for the other boy...

Naruto couldn't help a small jump backwards as the boy looked up, eyes meeting Narutos and staring blankly. Naruto was about to scowl and turn away, giving the boy the usual cold shoulder he always did...but he couldn't do it now. Sasuke looked so...lonely...Naruto paused for a second before smiling a little his eyes scrunching up in the action, Sasuke paused, watching Naruto for a moment longer before his cheeks turned a little pink and he looked away.

All at once Naruto knew what it was he wanted to wish for...

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

10 years later...

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Listen Teme! You've got one more time to call me that before I kick your ass!"

Sasuke scoffed, the two boys were currently fighting, shouting their arguments through the apartment Naruto lived in. They had returned so late from a mission the day before that Sasuke had stayed over, it had been a bad idea. They had woken up late because Naruto never set his alarm clock that he'd promised he would set for seven. They had to bolt down to Hokage tower and get a half an hour long lecture about keeping up appearances in Konoha and the level of the leaf ninja.

After that they had been given the punishment assignment of helping shovel out a pig barn at the edge of town. After all that, thankfully the effort was lessened by Narutos Kage Bunshin, they stank of shit and were sweaty and filthy. They had gone and showered then got out for lunch and were about to be late to the meeting down at the academy to reopen that stupid time capsule. They had reached the ten year mark today.

Sasuke had no wish to go actually, he figured it nothing but a sentimental event for a bunch of brainless zombies who had nothing better to do than unearth the past. However a certain persuasive blonde had made him give in and agree to go, sometimes he cursed the soft spot he had for the little moron.

However they would probably have buried the new one and reopened that one by the time Naruto was ready. The boy was searching his room at the moment, dirty clothes and empty ramen cups flying from the doorway as he looked frantically for something to put in the new one.

"Just put that stupid sleeping cap in it."

Naruto paused, sticking his head out the doorway and glaring, "Yeah right, don't even joke about that."

Sasuke smirked, he had mentioned burning the thing before but had to dodge a rasengan shortly after. Naruto stated it was the first gift ever given to him and he couldn't sleep without it, Sasuke had been forced to back down after that. Naruto had gone back to his search, stopping with a loud shout coming from the room.

"Got it!"

He came tearing out, his jacket left open in his rush and a picture frame held in his hand. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "You're putting that in?"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, but no worries, I have copies!"

The boy grinned as he pulled out a drawer in a desk in his doorway and pointed to the mass of team seven photos piled in it. Not up to dealing with the little freaks weirdness even if they were best friends, Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, walking toward the door.

"Come on Dobe."

Behind him Naruto made a noise between a shout and a growl as he chased a easily out of reach Uchiha, a smirk bordering on a smile on his face. He stopped suddenly at the base of the stairs and turned, Naruto caught off guard, ran into him. Sasuke immediately locked his arms around the boy and Naruto paused, his breath hitching.

Okay...sometimes they were more than best friends.

Maintaining the loose embrace Naruto leaned into Sasuke who smiled a little more. "You should know by now, it's a term of endearment."

Naruto scoffed into his chest but Sasuke saw his cheeks glowing with a blush, he leaned down, his eyes drifting closed as he buried his face in blonde spikes. He planted a kiss atop the mass of hair and held the boy a moment longer before letting go, he was now able to see Narutos blush in full force and smiled, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Stop being cute, we don't have time to stop and play. Lets go."

Naruto sputtered an objection to the comment but followed Sasuke as the two made their way through the crowded streets and toward the familiar building where a large group of their former classmates were assembled. Naruto waved to Sakura who smiled and waved back, hurrying up to them and smiling warmly at the pair.

"You made it! They're about to open it-..."

"Welcome back!"

The booming voice of Iruka made the three turn and face the teachers gathered around the base of the tree, a few genins who probably got the job as a mission, digging up the box behind the adults.

"We're about to open the capsule, when we do please wait until your name is called then come up and get what it is you put in ten years ago. You'll have a little while to chat amongst yourselves before you'll be called up to put your new wish and item in the container."

There was some animated talk, excitement and memories hanging thick in the air. Sakura squealed and grabbed their wrists, tugging the boys into the mass until they reached what was apparently their goal. They stood with a few of the other rookie nine, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Hinata were talking happily. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the conversation and instead watched as the box was pulled from the earth. It was a chest, ironically a old fashioned treasure chest, it was placed on a table beside Iruka who fought with the lock before it sprang open.

The few gathered teachers coughed and waved away the dust and dirt and peered inside the box. They began carefully taking out the papers with their wish and name that were attached to plastic baggy's that held their precious item.

The names were called, individuals going up and taking their trinkets from the brown haired man. Hinata came back with a bag carrying a picture of her, her father, and her little sister. Kiba went up, getting a bag holding a old collar of his puppy's and bringing back a wrapped cake. The list went on, until a name he cared about was called out.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto flashed Sasuke a grin before hurrying up to Iruka and taking his, coming back to the small group which had been mostly absorbed in its own conversations. Sakura was talking in a quiet voice with Ino while the girl eyed a flower, a bud of a flower and a flower called a cosmos to be exact. Naruto grinned once he reached Sasuke.

"I'll wait for you to get yours too."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. You're getting a little too excited, Dead Last."

"Tem-..!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto huffed but moved aside letting Sasuke to gather his with a nod to the smiling teacher, he retreated back to Naruto. The blonde smiled, "What did you wish for!"

Sasuke looked down at his beginner handwriting and smirked, holding it up for Naruto to see.

The boy read the paper and blinked. "My wish is to kill my brother...? You're so predictable, Teme."

The Uchiha chose to ignore that and looked down at the paper in Narutos hands, "Whatever. What did you write?"

Naruto blushed a little, putting the bag behind his back. "Nothing...Just for some ramen."

Able to read the blonde like a book by now Sasuke saw right through that and smirked, leaning in as if he was going to kiss Naruto who looked embarrassed though not opposed to the idea. However instead of a kiss, Sasuke reached around Naruto grabbing the bag and ripping it from Narutos hands. The blonde blinked for a moment before reaching for it.

"Give it back jerk!"

Sasuke put a hand on Narutos chest, holding the blonde back while he read the writing, the smug smirk fell from his face as he looked at Naruto then back at the paper, reading it again. Naruto stopped and slapped Sasukes hand away, taking it from the boy and blushing.

_'I wish Sasuke wouldn't have lonely eyes anymore. -Naruto.'_

"That...it was a long time ago, don't rea-..."

Sasuke couldn't and didn't want to hold himself back as his arms reached out, encircling the boy and bringing him into a hug. Naruto blushed worse, fuming even as his hands grabbed Sasuke shirt and he buried his face in the taller boys neck. There were times when Sasuke was incredibly happy, more happy than he thought he could be after that happened with his family, and it was always when he was with the blonde. Naruto was always able to pull a smile from his lips and made it seem a little more worth the effort to keep living. Moments like these, when the words he'd just read flashed in his eyes, when he knew if it wasn't for Naruto he wouldn't know this kind of warm feeling. The same feeling that was exploding from his chest, making him smile into the blondes hair.

Naruto spoke, his breath brushing over Sasukes collarbone, "You're making a scene asshole..."

Sasuke only smiled and kissed Narutos head, "Yeah..."

There was another moment of the serene feeling but Sasuke pulled away after a while, not wanting to embarrass the boy. Everyone had gotten theirs now, only a few people still staring at Sasuke and Naruto while others were already busy writing their new wishes and bagging their items. Naruto, after getting over the embarrassment of being hugged like that in public, had opened his bag only to find his item had expired and was no longer good. He howled and grouched about it for a good ten minutes before Sasuke shut him up with a smack to the back of his head.

Sasukes old item was a picture of his family, a sentimental moment for the Uchiha, but it would be forgotten once he filed this picture away with all the others. He didn't memories of painful things. Naruto got his attention from his brooding thoughts and tugged on his wrist.

"Come on, we have to put our new ones in!"

Sasuke absently nodded, going over to a table and putting in a new item, a certain headband bearing a musical note with a slash through it, in the bag. He ignored the look from the ninja on the other side of the table, Naruto had told him to put it in, not as a precious thing, but as something that needed buried. Sasuke had agreed and was actually feeling pretty good about putting the past in the bag and throwing it into the ground.

Naruto beside him shoved the picture in the bag, grinning as he turned to his wish paper. Here both boys paused, Naruto glanced at Sasuke just as the Uchiha looked over at Naruto, azure met coal and they looked away. The second of eye contact bringing back memories and letting them both know what they wanted.

After they finished writing they stapled the paper to the baggy's and took them to Iruka who smiled and put them in the chest.

"Wish for something good?"

They both nodded, Naruto adding a happy 'Yosh!' with his nod, promising to take them for ramen after this was over Iruka went back to gathering the new stuff while Naruto and Sasuke went off to wait for the man. Naruto glanced at him, looking thoughtful.

"Naa...Sasuke, do you think our wishes will come true?"

Sasuke paused, thinking back to what he'd written. "Maybe."

The blonde turned to him, smiling, "Really?"

Sasuke shrugged, pocketing his hands and looking to Iruka who was getting the last of them packed in. The teacher signaled to the two genin to come get the chest and put it back in the ground.

"Well, your other came true, right?"

Naruto paused thinking about that before smiling brightly at him, "Yeah I guess it did."

The chest was put into the ground and covered, the genins growling about stupid missions and reminding Sasuke of their genin days. Naruto and him were always fighting, but even then it was all for show, Sasuke had actually been happy with the time they had spent together, even the times when all they did was fight. It took about fifteen minutes but eventually the chest was buried, within it the wishes of their whole class. Iruka stayed a little while longer, cleaning up after the ninjas who had dropped their previously precious items and wishes on the ground. However soon enough he was ready to go, the sun was going down behind them, highlighting the place where the capsule had been re-buried with a orange red glow.

"Sorry about the wait boys, shall we?"

Naruto nodded, a booming voice announcing his love for ramen as he bounced along the street between Sasuke and Iruka. The Uchiha smiled to himself and gave a faint smile, wanting to embrace the boy yet again and making a mental note for himself to later.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

As the trio walked away, thoughts of ramen and late night visits to a certain blondes house filled the minds of the younger ninja while the elder thought of his own boyfriend waiting at home. However back underneath the stretching shadow of the tree and buried under the earth was the capsule, one that wouldn't be opened for another ten years. Inside the capsule between the wishes for a better body, more strength, and romantic rendevous were two pieces of paper. One read Uchiha Sasuke while the other boasted Uzumaki Narutos chicken scratch. However they both read the same thing:

_'I wish I could be with him forever.'_

vvvvv

-Owari-  
vvvvv


End file.
